happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropi-can't-a
Tropi-can't-a is an episode of the 68th season. This episode introduces Coconut, the Komodo dragon. Starring *Coconut Featuring *Swannie *Sniffles *The Whale Appearances *Sluggy *Mole Plot Coconut waits on a sidewalk at a crosswalk. Mole wanders by as many cars drive around him. Coconut watches in complete fear but then sees Mole still alive. He sighs, until Mole is zapped by lightning. Coconut gasps in fear and runs offscreen, not to see Mole get up completely unfazed. At his house, Coconut packs up his clothes and other survival-related objects. He exits his house and hails multiple taxis, all of which ignore Coconut. He then sees all of the taxis crashed into a building due to an oil spill. Coconut sees Sniffles building a machine and stops by. Sniffles sees Coconut walk up to him and greets him. Coconut asks if he has any machines he can use to "visit" a place. Sniffles suggests calling a taxi, which makes Coconut point to the taxi crash. Sniffles thinks for a second and shows Coconut a jet pack he was making. Coconut asks if he has to pay to ride it but Sniffles jus tells him it's free. Coconut shakes Sniffles' hand and lifts off, burning the left side of Sniffles' body off with the rockets. As Coconut flies around, he flies through many clouds. Suddenly, the jetpack backfires and he lands on Swannie's plane. Swannie, not noticing Coconut, continues to fly. Coconut wonders why he isn't falling when he sees that he is standing on the plane. He freaks out and walks around. The jetpack suddenly explodes, breaking a wing of the plane. Swannie sees this and freaks out. She doesn't tell anyone that the plane is crashing and just jumps out with a parachute on her back. She activates the parachute, which makes her splatter because it wasn't on the right way. Coconut falls off the plane and sees a parachute. He quickly grabs it and activates it. He soon safety lands on a deserted island. Seeing his predicament, he screams. He sees Sluggy, who crawls up a coconut tree, get devoured when a giant whale-like creature eats the entire tree. Coconut sighs and just accepts defeat. As time flies by, Coconut is now seen with a gray beard. The Whale floats to Coconut's island and offers Coconut a ride on his back. Hearing this, he literally rips the beard off comedically and jumps onto Whale's back. Soon, The Whale swims next to land and tells Coconut that he reached land. Coconut gets off his back and bids him farewell. As Whale swims away, Coconut sees the taxi crash from before and gets frustrated. The episode ends with the plane crashing on Coconut. Mole walks by and stares at the plane. Deaths *Many people die in the taxi crash. *Sniffles' left side of his body is burned off. *Swannie is splattered by the parachute. *Sluggy is eaten by a giant fish. *Coconut and many characters die in the plane crash. Trivia *The title is a reference to ''Tropicana ''fruit drinks. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes